How He Saw It
by awesomexbeta
Summary: Just some various parts of the book from Rudy's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Playing football was something I loved to do. I guess Liesel liked it too. She seemed to enjoy it, though this particular time she was not getting her head into the game. Maybe it had something to do with what I told her; our street needs more bomb shelters. The basements beneath the houses aren't any good.  
I am torn away from my thoughts when the ball whizzes by me. I chase it, shoving one of the opposing team out the way (who said violence wasn't the answer?) and kick it as hard as I can. It practically _flies_ into our makeshift goal, and I am congratulated heartily. Liesel is still looking distant. What is with her?  
Suddenly she turns and runs, but almost instantly collides with Klaus Behrig. He does not look happy; crouched on the floor holding his shin, but to be honest I'm more worried about Liesel. She's hit her head. I don't know how hard, but obviously hard enough to bring her to the ground.  
"Where is she?" Klaus spits. "I'm going to kill her!"  
What an _arschloch_.  
I'm about to go and help, when suddenly a Party member jogs over and asks, "What happened here?"  
"Well _she's _a maniac!"  
Oh, how badly I want to punch him.  
The Party member pulls her up, but she's looking unsteady.  
"I don't think you're in any state to keep playing, my girl," The man says. "Where do you live?"  
"I'm fine," Liesel says, trying to step away. "Really, I can make it myself."  
That's when I decide to step in, and I take Liesel's arm. She obviously doesn't want this strange man taking her home-I'll do it. I am her friend after all. She should be happy I want to help.  
"Really," Liesel says, sounding slightly annoyed. "Just keep playing, Rudy. I can make it."  
"No, no." _Mein Gott_, she is being so stubborn. "It'll only take a minute or two."  
Without warning, she suddenly drops to the ground, nearly wrenching my arm out of its socket. I know she's hurt and all, but she could be slightly more considerate.  
"My Papa," She says. "Could you get him, Rudy?"  
Ha, of course I can, but I don't get why she won't just let me take her home. "Stay there." I tell her, then I turn to Tommy. "Tommy, watch her, will you? Don't let her move."  
"I'll watch her, Rudy." He replies, his irritating twitch as present as ever.  
I run over to Liesel's house and knock on the door. Liesel's father opens it and seems slightly surprised to see me there. "Yes, Rudy?"  
"Liesel got hurt playing football."  
Hans Hubermann wastes no time is getting to our 'pitch'. He stops next to Liesel, who is still lying on her back. Tommy is still standing guard next to her, I'm glad to see. Perhaps he's not _all_ useless.  
"Hey, Papa." Liesel smiles.  
Herr Hubermann smiles. "I was wondering when this would happen."  
He picks her up and takes her off. The rest of the kids start playing again. Klaus Behrig is looking cross, and is grumbling about how 'some people are such _dummkopfs_, and shouldn't be allowed to play football if they're just going to harm other people and ruin everything'. He's just jealous that no-one gave a stuff about his stupid shin. The Party member had moved on and was now knocking at someone's door. I take a few steps in Liesel and her Papa's direction and call out, "Do you need help, Herr Hubermann?"  
"No, no, you keep playing, Herr Steiner." He replies. Herr Steiner. I like that. At least someone recognises me as the man that I am.

Later on, after the game's done and everyone has gone, I go over to Liesel's house to see how she is. I knock on the door, but they really take their time answering this time. Eventually Rosa Hubermann answers.  
"I just came to see how Liesel is." I say, trying to sound natural, but Frau Hubermann scares me a bit.  
From somewhere in the house I can hear Liesel's voice, but she's too quiet for me to hear what she's saying.  
"Liesel!" Frau Hubermann shouts, making me jump.  
Liesel reaches the door.  
"I just came to see-" But then I stop. I can smell smoke. Really strongly. On her. "What's that smell? Have you been smoking in there?"  
"Oh. I was sitting with Papa."  
"Do you have any cigarettes? Maybe we could smell some." I only mean it as a joke, but she seems to take it seriously and replies in a quiet serious, quiet voice, "I don't steal from my Papa."  
"But you steal from certain other places."  
"Talk a bit louder, why don't you." She hisses.  
I smirk. "She what stealing does? You're all worried."  
"Like you've never stolen anything." Liesel scoffs.  
"Yes, but you reek of it." I am really enjoying winding her up. "Maybe that's not cigarette smoke after all." I lean in and sniff dramatically. "It's a criminal I can smell. You should have a bath." I turn around. Tommy's on the street down the path. "Hey, Tommy, you should come and have a smell of this!"  
"What did you say? I can't hear you!" Oh, for Christ's sake.  
"Useless." I mutter, shaking my head.  
Liesel begins shutting the door. "Get lost, _saukerl_, you're the last thing I need right now."  
She seems angry. My work her is done. I turn and get to the bottom of the path before I remember what I came here for in the first place. I go back a bit.  
"Everything's ok, _saumensch_? The injury, I mean." I ask.  
"Everything's good." She nods, and shuts the door. Well, she's ok. That's good to hear. She sounded like she really meant it, and I have been friends with her long enough to tell the difference between whether or not she's lying or telling the truth. Maybe she doesn't just mean her knee and head, though-maybe whatever she was worrying about earlier is all good now too. If so, then she'll be happy. And if she's happy, I'm happy.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time I saw Liesel Meminger she was holding onto a fence post for dear life. I didn't think much of it; I just viewed the situation as one of the Hubermann's new foster children being difficult.

It wasn't until two weeks later that I got a proper look at her. My first impression was that she was a medium-height blonde twig. She had come out to play (presumably) and was shoved into the goal, which is what we do to all new kids. I don't know why. It's just always been like that. Since this girl was the goal keeper now, Tommy Muller had been let off the hook. He now played as a mid fielder. However, he was absolutely _furchtbar. _It wasn't long before he messed up so badly that a penalty was awarded. Naturally, I was asked to do it; I hadn't missed a penalty in _eighteen _shots. And I really wanted to see how this girl was at being a goalie. I didn't expect much. She was skinnier than me, and I had to share food with seven other people at home!  
Before I actually kicked, some of the boys on the girl's team tried to replace her with a bigger, older boy, but she protested, and I found myself doing the same. "No, no, let her stay." I say, rubbing my hands together. It's cold, and my fingers are numb.  
I wasn't worried about this penalty _in the least_. Me against this slight thing...I'd win easily! How could I not?!  
I took a few steps back, you know, to get some real oomph into my kick. If I was going to win, I might as well win _good_.  
Only...the girl manages to deflect the ball...  
She must have gotten lucky.  
What really _kotzt mich an_ is the fact that she has the nerve to look smug. I immediately gather up some snow- mainly mud, but oh well, all the better- and lob it as hard as I can. It pleases me to see it smack her square in the face and wipe that irritating smirk away. I am quite satisfied by this.  
"_Saukerl_." She mutters.  
I grin and run off. This girl is actually quite pretty. Not so much with the snow and mud on her face, but still. She's interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

One afternoon in mid-December, a book floats down the Amper River. A crowd of _arschlochen _ stand jeering and laughing. A blonde twig stands anxiously biting her lips. And then there is me. I am tearing down the side of that river, keeping that book in sight. I have to get it-nothing else matters except for getting that damn book.  
"Can you see it, Rudy?" Liesel calls.  
Yes, I can. I shrug off my coat and without a second thought take a flying leap into the water. The freezing, icy water.  
"Scheiße!" I whisper. My toes are already going numb. I keep wading through though, trying to use my hands as pedals to push myself along. I reach out, nearly there...yes! I've got it!  
"The Whistler!" I cry. Liesel looks relieved. So she should. I just jumped into a glacial river for her!  
I swim to the edge and give Liesel the book and she shakes the water off it. Despite being practically paralyzed from the waist down, I don't get out. I want to stay just a bit longer. I finally have a feeling of pure victory within me...yes I am getting poetical, but it's true. I have spent so long messing up and now I've finally done something good! Also, I feel like my trademark question is called for.  
"How about a kiss, _Saumensch?_"  
However, I don't stay to hear her reply. I pull myself out of the water and walk away as fast as my almost non-existant legs can carry me (which isn't very fast. They are numb and I keep stumbling). I may be running away, but I'm not scared. Yes, I really do love her, and I do want to kiss her, but I can't just make her. I think back to all the other times I have asked to kiss her, and cringe. What she must have thought of me then...God, it's embarassing to imagine. I make a decision there and then; I must never ask to kiss her again, no matter how much I want to. I need to wait until the moment is right. When that may be, Idon't know. But I'll wait. I'll wait for however long it takes. And I won't try and make it a minute sooner than when it's the right time.


	4. Chapter 4

I am exiting some little alleyway with Tommy not far behind when suddenly I come across a long crowd of people. I cannot see what it is they're looking at, I can hear it: groaning, crying, occasionally a pair of boots stomping, the clanking of metal...  
I know what it is. It's loads of Jews being marched to camps. Alex said his friend saw one recently. I get closer, until I can hear the mutterings of a nearby couple.  
"What's that girl doing?"  
"She needs to get away, that idiot."  
"Th-they've just whipped her!"  
Whipped a girl? What sort of sadists were these? I manage to shove my way through the crowd, trying to see what's going on...only for my heart to plummet as I see this girl the couple were talking about is Liesel.  
"Liesel!" I immediately shout. "Liesel, get out of there!"  
But she doesn't move! What the hell does she think she's playing at, just standing there looking nonchalant?! I can only watch in horror as she takes two more lashes before falling to the ground. _Scheiβe.  
_"Steh' auf!" A nearby soldier bellows. "Get up, you dirty arse-hole, you Jewish whore-dog, get up, get up..."  
He isn't talking to Liesel; his words are directed at a man lying of the ground about a metre from Liesel. The man gets up, takes a breath, and staggers away, all the while the soldier pushing him.  
I do not waste another second in getting to Liesel's side. I wince as I see where the whip has cut across her cheek, her shoulder...God, I swear if I ever see that soldier again I am going to _KILL _him!  
"Tommy, get out here and help me. We have to get her up! Tommy, _hurry_!" I hoist Liesel up. "Liesel, come on, you have to get off the road!"  
But as I hold her up, she just drops to the ground again. I am reminded of a time one or two years ago, when we were still just kids, playing football. Liesel and Klaus Behrig ran into each other and Liesel was hurt. I lifted her up then, but she flung herself down again, nearly ripping my arms out. This is ridiculously similar, and I almost laugh. Almost.  
However, what is unlike that time playing football is that whereas back then she stayed on the ground, this time she gets back up, and before I know it she's off like a shot, chasing after something that is no longer in sight.  
"Liesel, what are you doing?!" I yell. She ignores me completely though, and carries on. I, of course, go after her.  
"Please, Max!" I hear her cry.  
I only have a second to wonder who Max is before I fling my arms around her and bring her to the ground. Then she's punching me, kicking me, elbowing me...she's doing everything she can to try and get out of my grip, but I don't let go. I've just got to hold her down, keep her from running after what would surely be another whipping. There are onlookers staring at us, but I really don't care. They've just seen what happened; they understand that I'm keeping her down for her own good. I'll do it for as long as it takes-I just can't let her get hurt like that again.


	5. Chapter 5

That night I am tired. I just want to go to bed and sleep forever...but no, of _course_ not. Bettina appears and asks if she can sleep in my bed.  
"_Nein_." I mumble.  
"Rudy, please!"  
"What's so bad about your own bed?"  
"I'm afraid."  
"Well, then go to Emma."  
"She kicked me out. "  
"Got to mum."  
"She said no."  
"Ann-Marie? Kurt?"  
"They won't let me."  
"Just go away."  
"But Rudy!"  
"What?!"  
"I don't want to sleep on my own."  
"Tough."  
I feel mean, but I really just want a night to myself. It's only when Bettina starts to actually cry that I give up and let her in, huffing loudly so she knows I'm annoyed. She doesn't seem to care though, and just curls up next to me. I shut my eyes and roll over.  
A few seconds later Bettina begins fidgeting and I can feel her knees and sharp elbows practically _stabbing _me in the back.  
"Move over!" I groan.  
"No!" She hisses back.  
"_Ich haβe dich_." I say.  
"_Ich haβe dich auch_." She replies.  
After that we don't talk, and although it takes a while, I eventually fall asleep.

I am suddenly awoken by the sounds of bombs going off. I momentarily panic, because they sound so close, but then I am reassured by the fact that the air raid sirens aren't ringing. If they're not going off, then there can't be much danger...if there's no need to worry, I'll just go back to sleep...I wonder if Liesel heard the bombs...I wonder if she's awake right now...I wonder what kissing her would actually be like...

_**On Himmel Street, there are bangs, flashes, flames, rubble and bodies. Dead bodies. A nervous twitcher. A woman with a foul mouth but a big heart. An accordion player. A 1936 Olympic Champion. They lie amongst the collapsed buildings as death takes their souls one by one...**_


End file.
